I'm You and You're me
by Mrs. Ferb Fletcher-inator
Summary: After a disaster strikes, Phineas and Ferb switch bodies! Phineas helps Ferb with Vanessa and Ferb helps Phineas with Isabella. Will they get used to the switch? Can they switch back?
1. When it Strikes

**I don't own anything except the plot!**

* * *

"Boys, bring down your bags! You're sister is going to be here soon." Linda called up to her sons from the bottom of the stairs. She stood and listened to her sons' feet scamper across the floor as they chased each other to the stairs.

Phineas reached there first and pumped his fist in the air and cheered. "I win!" But he was stopped short when Ferb came charging into him and knocking them both down onto the floor. Their duffle bags tumbled down the stairs, but Phineas and Ferb continued to laugh on the floor.

Linda groaned and picked up the two bags once they reached the ground, "Come on you two, it's raining and I don't wait Candace to have to come in and get you two."

Phineas jumped to his feet and slid down the banister and Ferb followed. Ferb flew off the banister and tumbled to the ground knocking Phineas off his feet again. Phineas yelped and fell in front of the door. He smiled and stood up and grabbed his bag from his mom.

Linda looked over at Phineas and asked, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yep"

Linda started to count the items off with her fingers, "Toothbrush, clothes, pajamas, under-"

"I have everything, Mom, trust me!" Phineas quickly said stopping his mother from what was coming next.

Ferb picked himself up with his elbows and chuckled at his brother's expression. Phineas looked at Ferb and threw his pillow at him. When the pillow hit Ferb square in the face he fell to the ground with an 'oof'. Phineas laughed at his brother, but stopped when his mother cleared her throat.

"Phineas don't laugh at your brother and Ferb get off the ground. Candace will be here soon and I can't keep your father waiting at the airport. I already told you two, your father and I will be away for the week and Candace is watching you two. Don't give her trouble and cause her to frantically call me." Linda warned them as Ferb stood up and gathered his stuff.

Ferb nodded his head and Phineas said, "Of course Mom."

"Candace is here." Ferb announced as he watched her car pull up in the rain.

Linda nodded her head and bent over to place a kiss on Phineas and Ferb's cheeks before the two boys left. Linda waved to her daughter from the doorway. Candace waved back before looking at her brothers and signaling them to hurry up.

Phineas and Ferb raced each other to the car. Phineas almost slipped, but in the end he won by an inch. He smiled and threw open the car door and hopped in.

"Hurry up! Don't let the rain in!" Candace yelled to the backseat just as Ferb shut the door.

Candace impatiently waited for Phineas and Ferb to buckle their seatbelts before she drove off.

"Candace," Phineas called from the backseat.

"Yes?" She answered not taking her eyes off the road in front of her.

"Me and Ferb couldn't find Perry, but he'll show up later, is that okay?" Phineas asked.

Candace groaned, "Why does he have to stay in my house?"

"He loves you too, Candace." Ferb said.

Candace rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, but he stays in your room.'

Ferb gave her a thumbs-up and Phineas nodded, "Sure thing, Candace. By the way, you did get our soda, right?"

Candace nodded her head as she turned the corner, "Cherry and Root Beer."

"Thanks!" Phineas said and Ferb smiled and nodded his head in appreciation.

"No problem, guys." Candace smiled at her brothers.

In a few moments they arrived at Candace and Jeremy's house. By then it was now thundering and lightening, "Guys, get in the house quickly please. We don't need to call Mom because one of got burned to ashes."

Ferb rolled his eyes and Phineas chuckled and said, "We won't want that."

Candace narrowed her eyes at her brothers before telling them to get out. They laughed and hopped out of the car and walked quickly to the front door. They carefully made their way over so they didn't slip in any puddles.

Ferb used his toolbox to cover the rain from hitting him. Phineas saw this and noted, "How come you get the toolbox?" He clearly wanted something to protect him too.

Ferb smiled moved the box half off his head and half on. Phineas also smiled and dashed under the box also. It didn't do much, but it did something. The two boys adjusted themselves and turned around to see where Candace was, she was trudging through the rain holding the boys' duffle bags.

She groaned when she reached them, "You know you two are the men, you can lift the heavy stuff!" desperately trying to keep a hold of the bags. "What do you keep in these things?"

"All of the parts we may need for a future project this week!" Phineas said.

Candace rolled her eyes said, "well, come and carry 'em!" They nodded their heads and went to get them from her when their eyes caught a glimpse of something hopping out of the car.

Phineas and Ferb smiled widely and said at the same time, "Perry!" They dropped the duffle bags and dashed to the monotreme.

"Hey, boy!" Phineas called as they stopped in front of their pet platypus.

"Krrrr"

"We missed you too!" Phineas said petting his fur.

Ferb held up the toolbox above their heads and turned around to walk back towards the door. Phineas grabbed Ferb's hand and started to pull him to Candace so the two boys could pick the bags up first.

They were a couple of feet in front of Candace and Perry was a foot or two behind when lightening struck the toolbox in Ferb's hand. The shock transferred from the toolbox into Ferb and then through Ferb's hand into Phineas'. The boys yelped and fell to the ground.

Perry's eyes widened in shock from what he just saw and he couldn't move he felt paralyzed.

He watched in terror as the boys stand on the ground and didn't move at all. He could feel his stomach clenching as he started to expect the worst. Death.

* * *

Candace's eyes widened in horror when she watched her brothers fall. She gulped nervously and looked down at Perry. She could see a bit of worry in his usual unfocused eyes, but she didn't have any suspicion because in two seconds she was at her brothers' side.

She felt the hot tears burn and make it hard for her to see clearly. She tried to hold back her sobs as she shook Phineas' shoulders and then Ferb's. She bit her lip as she looked helplessly down at Phineas and Ferb. She anxiously looked up at her front door and called her husband's name-loud. "JEREMY!"

A few seconds later, Jeremy came running out the door faster then he ever ran before. "What's th-" He started, but stopped when he saw his brother-in-laws on the ground. He looked over at his wife and saw tears in her eyes as she held her jacket over her brothers so they didn't get as wet.

He quickly joined her side and kneeled and picked up Phineas. Candace watched her husband's actions and picked up Ferb. They made their way over to the front door and Perry slowly trailed behind.

* * *

Ferb's POV

I groaned and opened up my eyes and looked at my strange surroundings. I grabbed my head from the massive headache I have. It was most defiantly from the fact that I had just been electrocuted by a lightening bolt. I slowly picked my head up when I heard, "Phineas, you're awake!"

I frowned and looked in front of me. Candace was smiling as she sat on a folding chair besides the couch. Her eyes were looked sleepless and she looked exhausted. I turned my head slowly to the side and saw someone beneath the blanket on the other side of me. I guessed it was Phineas. That confused me; why did Candace say Phineas was awake if he's still sleeping. I rolled my eyes, she's probably worn out.

I looked at the time and read 3:56. The window was dark so that meant it was probably A.M. I sighed and turned back at Candace. She no longer had her bright smile; instead it was replaced by a small frown.

I gave her a questioning look and she said, "Are you feeling okay?"

I shrugged shoulders and in a hoarse voice replied, "I've been better." My voice was strange, but it probably sounded that way because my ears are probably messed up from the shock.

Candace's frown grew bigger and she crossed her arms, "Why are you so quiet?"

I arched my eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You're _Phineas_. The most energetic boy I know and you think that you don't think that you're quiet right how?" She half screeched.

I didn't answer my sister because she lost me at Phineas. I looked deep into her eyes and saw that she wasn't kidding. I looked down in my lap and pulled up my blanket revealing an orange striped shirt and blue jeans- Phineas' clothes. My eyes widened and I quickly kicked the figure in front of me until I heard him groan.

"Phineas don't kick Ferb! He's in just as much pain as you are!" Candace scolded me.

I just ignored her though and watched as my brother slowly sat up, "What do you want, Ferb?" Phineas said in irritation.

I gasped when I saw his face, well technically my face. It took him a second to process this, but once he did, he too gasped in shock. "F-Ferb?" He stuttered. "W-What happened?"

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Ha hah, very funny!" Candace said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Now cut it out before I call Mom."

"Cut what out, Candace?" I heard my voice, but it was really Phineas who asked.

"Don't play dumb, Ferb! You two think you can try and trick me to believe that you're Phineas and he's Ferb?"

"But, we are!"

Candace rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Yeah right, whatever."

"He's not kidding." I added.

"Phineas, I know how hard it is for you to be so quiet, so you can stop now." Candace said.

I looked over at Phineas and we exchanged uneasy glances. Candace must have noticed this because soon her smile disappeared and she became worried. She looked over at me and pointed, "Ferb…" She looked over at Phineas and pointed, "Phineas…"

We both slowly nodded our heads and Candace slowly covered her mouth with her hands, "Oh my gosh…"

Phineas looked over at me at said, "So I'm you…and you're me…?"

I nodded my head and watched as he smiled brighter than day itself and punched the air, "Awesome!"

Me and Candace looked at each other before rolling our eyes. Only Phineas would cheer at this.

* * *

**Okay so next chapter Phineas will explain why he thinks this is so cool. This story includes Phinbella and Ferbnessa. They're not couples yet, that's a main part in this story; them becoming couples.**

** R&R plz?**


	2. Phineas and Ferb or Ferb and Phineas?

**This one is short, I apologize, but I've had a lot going on in my life and this is the first real time I've actually been able to spend on FF and I thought you guys deserved something. **

**I would have posted this earlier, but when I started typing it I was like half way through and I heard my say, 'what are you doing?' She was reading over my shoulder the whole time. I didn't even realize it! I was so embarrassed, especially because it was the whole Ferb's a ladies' man part. I quickly shut it off and every time I reopened it that same feeling came back when my mom was here. I finally sucked it up and here it is finally. **

**But first responses to comments. **

**StarrKiwi- It's going to be quite an adventure!**

**phinbellafan2298- Yeah, It's confusing, but easy to understand at the same time. I'm writing it in first POV becasue that way it's easier to write instead of saying something like 'Phineas in Ferb's body said...' Thanks!**

**WordNerb93- Eventually they find out. But each person finds out in a very shall I say dramatic way.**

**BroadwayFanGirl91- You can stop wondering now because here it is xDDDD**

**anon- Why, thank you! xDD**

* * *

"Phineas. May I ask what is so _awesome _about this?" Candace asked me as she rubbed her temples.

"Because everyone- even you- has said that Ferb is my other half and I'm Ferb's. Well now I can finally see what it's like to be my other half." Phineas explained to our sister.

I playfully rolled my eyes at my brother and listened as he continued to tell us this was so cool to him.

"Besides, I can play the quarterback in the school's football team. But the best part is that everywhere I go there'll be a girl drooling over _me_ because I'm _Ferb_!" He giggled.

My head snapped up when I heard this. "They do not _drool_, Phineas." I tried to remain emotionless, but I could feel my cheeks burning up. I knew they do. Phineas and Buford are always saying it's my accent. Buford teases me saying that every word I say sends 'chills up any girl's back', save for Isabella of course. She's got Phineas.

Everywhere I go there's a girl staring at me and then she'd turn away when she returned to 'realitly' because I caught her staring at me. Don't get me wrong, they're all beautiful, but to me they're all the same. Our whole gang- maybe even the whole school knew that I could walk up to any girl and ask her out and she'd say yes. But, there's a reason I don't want to. That reason is a beautiful older woman, Vanessa.

Phineas rolled his eyes and Candace groaned, "Ferb, we all know they do. You're a tall handsome young man with a British accent, of course they would." She started off looking in Phineas' direction, but once she remembered that we switched she shook her head and groaned. "This is so confusing!"

"Don't worry Candace, you'll get used to it!" Phineas said as he patted her shoulder.

Candace's head shot up when she heard this, "What do you mean, 'I'll get used to it', aren't you going to change back?" She screeched.

Phineas looked over at me as if asking if we could stay like this. I truly didn't mind; I thought it would be kind of neat for a while. I could be Phineas and he could be me. I trusted him not to do anything stupid while in this state and I'm sure he trusts me because we're brothers- best friends.

I nodded my head and Phineas smiled brightly, which was kind of weird because he was in my body and I never smile big like Phineas. So you can say it was on the bridge to the being scary.

"Candace, we'll be fine. I trust Ferb, Ferb trusts me." I knew it. "We'll be fine." Phineas reassured Candace.

Candace sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She shut her eyes and thought about our crazy idea for a moment before she opened her eyes and glanced at both of us. "Fine, whatever. But, you are not staying like this for a while! Do you understand me?" Candace said sternly putting her 'I'm in charge' face on.

We nodded our heads eagerly and smiled.

She also smiled and shook her head. "Listen guys, if you're still worn-out from the whole lightning incident you don't have to go to school tomorrow. You can wait a day or two."

Before I could answer Phineas shook his head. "No thanks Candace. We're excited to start our experiment tomorrow; we'll go!"

I know how many of you guys would have jumped up and hugged your sister if she said you didn't have to go to school. But, we're _Phineas and Ferb, _we aren't going to give up the chance to mess with our friends heads.

Our heads shot up when we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Jeremy slowly wobbled down the steps. He kept hold of the banister to keep his balance. He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and he yawned. "I heard Phineas and Ferb's voices. They're up?" He asked groggily.

Phineas smiled wide and said, "Me and Ferb have been up for a while now, but we've got to go to sleep because we're gonna have so much fun at school!" Phineas giggled, probably thinking about our friend's reactions. I know I was.

Jeremy frowned in confusion and rubbed his eyes again. "I know that it's the early hours of the morning but did I just hear _Ferb_ say that '_Ferb and me_ have been up' or am I going crazy?" Jeremy scratched his head as he looked back and forth from me to Phineas.

Candace giggled and explained our plan to him. He smiled as he listened and nodded his head. "Now, that makes more sense. So you guys are really going to stay like this for a bit?"

I nodded my head, "I hope you like the sound of my voice because you're going to hear it more often."

Phineas smiled, but when he realized I was teasing him he crossed his arms and put a joking mad face on. "I don't talk that much!" He defended himself.

"Yes you do!" We all replied at the same time.

Candace laughed and stood up and picked us up by or arms. "Come on boys, you've got to be up for school tomorrow. You need sleep."

We sure did, because we were going to have a looooong day tomorrow!

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise! I'm not sure when I'll post it though, I'm sorry.**

**R&R please!**


	3. Jealously

**Sorry I haven't been updating as fast. I am pretty sure the next time I'm updating (either Under Past Walls or I'm You and You're Me) the 29th because it's my birthday and I feel like I owe you guys. **

**I don't own anything!**

**QuuantumNight- Thanks!**

**StarrKiwi- I know it's weird with Ferb's body talking so much, but since it's Phineas he has to talk quite a bit.**

**Brainless Genius- lmfao. niether can I, but it's really Phineas so he's talking a lot. **

**WordNerb93- You're right; both. Oh, I thought I was the only one because everyone is always saying how their mum or something read it for them first when you guys are the only ones that read my stories. I feel awkward when people I know do.**

**IzzytheGreat14- Thank you! **

**Midnight4568- I did, why thank you. It means a lot to me!**

**anon- Thanks!**

**phinbellafan2298- I thought it would be something they'd enjoy. lol. Her reaction's next chapter!**

**Now on to the story.**

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

I smiled as I skipped over to Phineas and Ferb's lockers. I sped up my pace when I saw Phineas by his locker. I slipped in between him and Buford and quickly smoothes out my bright pink skirt. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doing?" I cooed sweetly looking dreamily at my crush.

I stared at Phineas and waited for him to answer. I was confused when I heard Ferb answer me instead. "Hey, Izzy, we're just getting ready for next period."

I peered over Phineas' shoulder and glanced at Ferb. He was wearing a cheeky grin and he was staring right into my eyes. "What the-?" I started, but I quieted down when Buford nudged me slightly. I turned around to face the bully and he whispered,

"Don't ask. They've been acting really weird since they came into school."

I nodded my head and looked over at the two brothers who had their heads stuck inside their lockers to retrieve their books.

"Guys," I said and they both pulled their heads out at looked at me. Phineas was wearing a blank stare, but Ferb was smiling brighter than day itself. "were you guys messing around with one of your machines or something…" I trailed off nervously glancing at the two.

Ferb frowned and said, "No, why would you think that, Izzy?"

I was about to tell Ferb to stop talking so much because he was really starting to scare me. I mean so was Phin, he was just staring with a blank face, didn't crack a smile once. But the bell rang to go to class so I frowned slightly and waved goodbye, "See you guys at lunch!" I called behind me as I walked off to Home and Careers class.

Yes, something was defiantly wrong with them. I'm not sure what, but there is.

* * *

_**Ferb's POV**_

"She didn't suspect a thing, Ferb! We're pretty good at this." Phineas cheered as we sat down at our desks.

I rolled my eyes and put my books on the desk. "Phin, she could tell. You talk too much to be _me._"

"But, I always talk that much." Phineas said obviously confused.

"My point exactly. You have to stop talking and I have to start." I explained more for my oblivious brother.

Phineas shifted uneasily on his chair, "I don't know, Ferb, I'm not good at being quiet. I don't like it."

I smiled and let a small chuckle escape my lips. I placed my hand on Phineas' shoulder and said, "Well, I don't like being talkative. So we'll both suffer."

Phineas smiled and nodded his head, "I guess so, but after this is over I'm going to talk so much, you'll want to rip my mouth off."

I playfully rolled my eyes at Phineas and smiled. "Fine, but don't annoy _me_. Annoy _Candace_, drive _her _insane."

Phineas shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "Fair enough."

* * *

_**Isabella's POV**_

Maybe they're just trying to mess with our heads. I thought as I walked over to our lunch table. Yeah, that's got to be it. What else could it be? It's not like they could swap bodies or something.

I sat in my everyday seat and listened as Baljeet and Buford continued to bicker about what were more tasty, carrots or cupcakes. I think you know who liked which food. I groaned, getting annoyed. "Guys, does it really matter?"

"Yes!"

"Buford likes cupcakes!"

I rolled my eyes, but once they were quiet I leaned n closer and said, "Is there something wrong with Phineas and Ferb?" I glanced around to see if they were coming and I added, "Something that I don't know about?"

Baljeet sighed and Buford groaned, "It's Phineas and Ferb we're talking about, here. They'd never keep secrets from us."

I leaned back and nodded my head in defeat. They were right; they'd never hide anything from us. I looked up just as they were walking through the door. Ferb was talking a lot when they walked in, but once they reached us he seemed to die down.

Phineas took a seat next to me, like always and Ferb sat beside him. I smiled in Phineas' direction and went to start a conversation with him when I noticed he wasn't even paying attention to me. I followed where he was gazing with a dreamy look in his eyes and growled when I saw him staring over at that Goth girl, Vanessa.

I narrowed my eyes at him and cleared my throat loudly. He seemed to jump a bit and he started to blush when he realized I had been watching him. He shifted nervously and said, "I'm going to get a cherry soda. Anybody want anything?"

When everyone shook their heads he took this as his signal to go. I watched him carefully as he made his way over to the vending machine…where Vanessa was waiting on line!

I crossed my arms and slumped in my chair. Why is Phineas so interested in _her_? I always thought Ferb had a thing for her and Phineas had a thing for _me._ I know he didn't realize it yet, but he would. At least that's what I thought before he ran off to talk to her.

I frowned and scrunched my eyebrows in concentration. I've gotta win my man back.

I growled when I saw Phineas pull her into a _hug. _Was he trying to break my heart?

Well, not anymore because it's no or never- I've gotta ask Phineas out. 

* * *

_**Ferb's POV**_

I sighed in relief when I got away from the table. I am fairly sure that Isabella had been watching me stare at Vanessa and that can't be good since I'm in Phineas' body.

I was so lost in thought I accidentally bumped into- wait for it- that's right, _Vanessa. _

"My apologies." I said as I felt a blush creeping on my cheeks. She turned around and looked at me. I could see the sadness in her eyes, but she was trying so hard to hide it.

"Oh. Hey Phin." She said gloomily.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She sighed and after what seemed like a while she shook her head. "No, Johnny-my ex- boyfriend-was cheating on me. Even worse it was with my best friend." She looked sadly down at her feet.

I sighed and hesitated, but in the end I decided to put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She looked up at me and smiled, "Thanks, Phineas. But it's weird; usually Ferb would be the one comforting me."

Dang it, of course I'm Phineas right now and not me. Why not?

"Yeah…" I trailed off. I looked up and saw Phineas-in my body-having an arm wrestling contest with Buford. He seemed to be winning, but then my eyes caught a glimpse of Isabella facing us as she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

Oh-no, I thought. She'd come storming over her in 3, 2, 1. Here she comes.

She was at our sides in less than a second. She was much scarier up close. Note to self; never keep Phineas away from her. She was staring down at us.

Vanessa looked up at her and softly said, "Hey, Izzy."

Isabella ignored her and looked back at me. "Phineas, I have to tell you something- before it's too late." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes reopened, I didn't see anger; all I saw was the nervousness she was feeling. Oh God, she wasn't going to ask what I think she's going to ask, right?

"Phineas Flynn, do you-I mean maybe-we could- ya' know- uhhh…maybe you'd want to see a movie tonight…" She ended softly looking down at her feet. She had started off strong, but in the end she trailed off obviously getting embarrassed probably because of fear of rejection.

I caught a glimpse at Vanessa and saw her smiling at me, encouraging me to say yes.

I took a hold of Isabella's hand and spoke softly. "I would like that very much."

She lifted her head up and I could see her eyes practically glistening with glee. "Really?"

I nodded my head and she let go of my hand and lifted her hands to her face and squealed. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me, giving me the biggest hug I have ever received.

She jumped and down a bit before she calmed herself down and gave me a bright smile.

I smiled and her reaction and said, "Is eight good for you?"

She nodded her head in excitement, which made me smile. I turned around to Vanessa. "Goodbye, I am so sorry." I apologized.

She sighed and shook her head "It's not your fault, Phineas. Go ahead."

I nodded my head and smiled, but on the inside my heart was telling me to stay with Vanessa and comfort her. I knew she was still sad and I wanted to sit by her side through it all, but I am Phineas so I have to stay with Vanessa.

I frowned and looked up at her, "If you need to talk to anyone tonight, call Ferb."

She nodded her head slowly.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I smiled feeling a bit better as I walked over to our table with Isabella hand-in-hand.

* * *

**I have a question to ask you guys. Since I have been updating less frequently now; what stories do you want me to focus on. Out of each one, PM me or leave a comment and I'll focus on them and once I finish them I'll continue on my others. I still have many that I didn't even start _posting _yet! *sigh* I have a lot to do...**

**R&R please?**


	4. The Date

**I know, I know. You guys are probably all like. "FINALLY AN UPDATE!" I'm sorry I've been slow. I was prepared to update a lot during summer, cuz you know, there's no school, but I've been busy. Sorry. **

**JJF- Thank you very much!**

**GryffindorSpark****- I appreciate that. xDDD**

**Frodo the Second- Of course I will give you more. ;D**

**TugLover98****- Thanks. Ikr, it's hilarious! I wanted something different, something…intresting(?) I could say. **

**Guest- Technically, _Phineas _has a date with Izzy, but Ferb's just stuck in his body and his being a good brother and helping Phin out. **

**mathlover123****- You got it!**

**Guest- I am sorry it doesn't please you a lot, but Ferb really doesn't have any feelings what so ever for Izzy. Trust me. xDDD**

**Kimmiko T- Thanks you so very much!**

**mihane100****- That means a lot to me, so thank you!**

**IzzytheGreat14****- Then I shall continue on this one. ;D**

**Midnight4568- Thanks. It may have been rude, but love is blinding, when you fall in love sometimes it may give you a blind side to some things. Izzy didn't mean to be that rude to Vanessa, but her relationship with Phin was at risk so she would stop at nothing. **

**StarrKiwi**- **Yes, yes they are. A lot of people seem to like this one, hm? Very well then. xDDDD**

**WordNerb93- There Phineas and Ferb so they want a little fun, right? And also story wise they're staying. If they switched back, there's no story lol. My sister reads mine sometimes, but my mom doesn't know I enjoy writing FanFics so it was a surprise for her to see me doing that. I kick my sister out of the room when I'm typing, it feels weird cuz I play music and for like three hours I sit there like a zombie typing away at the computer. Then I will comtinue this one. **

**Phinbellafan2298**** – They sure are ;D**

**Sierra-275- Thank you and I will continue this one. And I never knew my stories were misleading. It would be great if you could tell me which are and how they are misleading so I can fix them. **

**It took my three hours to type this up! Gahhh! Started 12:20 and I am ending 3:39, I am going to be a mess tomorrow. Dx Oh well. **

**I have some good news I guess. As I was typing this I was listening to a certain Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss song on loop and got an idea for a angsty multi-fic for Ferbnessa. Any country fans out there know what song I was listening to without looking it up? Cookies to those who get it. I am trusting you guys not to cheat ;D **

**Anybody else a Max Ride fan? You guys excited for the last book coming out tomorrow, Nevermore? I know I am. Plan to get to the bookstore at opening and be the first to buy the book. CAN"T WAIT!**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY GRAMMAR/SPELLING MISTAKES THAT MIGHT BE PRESENT! I REREAD IT, BUT I AM HALF-ASLEEP, I COULD HAVE EASILY MISSED SOMETHING! I WAS EITHER POST IT WITH A FEW MISTAKES AND RECHECK TOMORROW OR HAVE TO WAIIT UNTIL TOMORROW NIGHT, POSSIBLY TUESDAY MORNING!**

**I don't own PnF, TED, or Brave (But I do suggest you see Brave. It was one of the best movies I have seen. Fluff galore!)**

Phineas' POV

"Wow." I heard Buford mutter as he quickly swallowed his tuna sandwich.

I looked up at him and followed his gaze to across the cafeteria. My mouth almost hit the floor at the sight.

There, walking right towards our table was Isabella and Ferb (well, in appearance it was me, but it was actually Ferb.) holding hands. How did he get Izzy to walk over there about to smack over the head, but come back with her holding his hand?!

He actually did it. I have had the biggest crush on her for ever and he's alone with her for five minutes, not even, and they come back as a couple. Unbelievable.

Baljeet must have also been interested because he stopped from reading his book and looked up at Buford and then turned his head. When his eyes saw the sight he let out a squeal that caused most people at other tables to turn their heads our way. "Finally!" He said clapping his hands causing the two to look up.

I saw a small smile creeping onto Ferb's face, but when he wasn't looking Isabella had the biggest smile I have ever seen and was jumping up and down ever so slightly. Buford gave her a thumbs-up and nodded his head in approval.

They walked over and sat next to each other on the bench. There was an awkward silence so I guess that Buford decided to end it by asking, "So when's the first date?"

I was hoping for next week, maybe even next month so we could be switched back and I can have the first date with Izzy. It wouldn't be right if Ferb shared _my _first date with Isabella and not me. It wouldn't be the same.

I mean, we could just switch back tonight, but we don't even know how to switch back. So I really don't think that's an option.

So when I heard Isabella say "Tonight!" followed by a squeal, I looked over at Ferb for an explanation. He looked at me and I could instantly tell what he was trying to tell me. He looked over at Isabella and gave me that look, saying, 'Her idea; not mine.'.

In the inside I was disappointed, but I was 'Ferb' so I had to act happy for 'Phineas' because him and Isabella were together.

I smiled and held my hand up for a high-five. "Awesome, Phin!" I said, using Ferb's nickname for me. He smacked his hand against mine and when I looked into his eyes again, I saw he was truly sorry.

"Cool. Where ya' going?" Buford asked rolling his tin foil in a tight ball.

"Buford!" Baljeet eyeing him. "It's none of your business!"

Buford narrowed his eyes at his frenemy before launching his wad of foil at his face. It smacked him right on the forehead causing the teen to close his eyes for a moment and count to ten before opening them again.

"It's fine, Baljeet." Isabella said patting his shoulder. "You're our friends, you deserve to know." She smiled and said, "We are going to the movies!" she exclaimed proudly.

"Oh! Oh! You should totally see Ted!" Buford exclaimed. "I heard it was awesome!"

I saw Ferb roll his eyes as I suppressed a laugh.

Isabella eyed Buford before continuing, "I was thinking something romantic! How about you Phineas?"

Ferb nodded his head.

Isabella frowned at crossed her arms. "Are you feeling okay, Phineas."

Ferb nodded his head. Again.

But, Isabella didn't believe him. "Then why are you so quiet?"

Ferb's eyes widened just a tiny bit, before he quickly caught himself. "I'm not being quiet! Do I seem quiet to you guys? Because I seem very talkative to me. Look, four sentences before taking a breath! Pretty talkative, don't you think?" He ended letting out a shaky laugh.

Isabella opened her mouth to argue, but was saved by the bell. The bell rang signaling that it was time for next period. "Bye guys gotta go to um…class…?" He ran off without saying another word. Once he was gone they all looked at me for an explanation. "I have no idea." I stated.

Isabella sadly sighed before picking up her books and walking out the cafeteria. I hung my head as I followed Baljeet and Buford out of the cafeteria.

Ferb's POV

As me and Phineas were getting on the bus to head back to Candace's Isabella ran over to me grabbed my arm. I turned around to face her and smiled. "Hey Izzy." I greeted her. She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

She looked up and me and asked, "I'll walk over around 8. Kay?" She said this without letting going of me yet.

I was about to nod my head, but I remembered, I'm Phineas, I talk. A lot. "Sure thing, Love."

She giggled at the name 'Love' and let go before kissing me on the cheek goodbye and running to catch her bus. I turned around and saw Phineas glaring at me with his arms crossed. I rolled my eyes and said, "Phineas, I'm helping you. She thinks I'm you, so she thinks you are the one being sweet to her."

Phineas let his arms drop before he sighed, "I know, I know…it's just…" He shook his head. "Never mind." Before he said before he walked slowly into the bus.

"Phineas," I muttered as I followed him, "don't be like that."

I plopped into the seat next to him and squeezed his hand. "Phin, it's just me. You know I have absolutely no feelings for her in that way. I would never take her from you."

He finally nodded his head and leaned his head back until it hit the back of the seat. He closed his eyes and then peeked one open and looked at me. He looked at me and said, "Okay, Ferb, but only 'cus I trust you."

I chuckled and playfully rolled my eyes, "Okay Phin, but it's because I trust you that I told Vanessa to call _Ferb_ if she wanted to talk to someone tonight…" I trailed off winking.

Before we could say something else a girl in the seat next to us spoke up. "Umm, are you guys okay?"

Phineas and I shared confused looks. "Sure, why?" Phineas said.

"Because you're Ferb and to kept calling Phineas Ferb and vice versa."

Let me just say that for once, Phineas was _speechless_.

Candace's POV

I smiled when I heard the bus pull up by the house. I stood by the front door waiting for Phineas and Ferb to exit the bus.

After a kid or two got off, Phineas and Ferb came running from the door, pushing and shoving each other to see who would get to the house first. The usual.

Ferb in Phineas' body came to the door first followed by Phineas. "Not fair!" He called as he walked through the living room. "I'm not used to your abnormally long legs."

"Hello to you too."

"Not my fault, Phin." Ferb said shrugging his shoulders grabbing a cherry soda from the fridge.

"Get me-" but before Phineas could finish Ferb tossed him a can of root beer . He smiled and thanked Ferb.

"No problem, buddy."

I rolled my eyes and said, "So, how'd today go?"

"Ferb's got a date!" Phineas said immediately.

I cracked up.

Ferb in Phineas' body looked hurt, "What you don't think I can get a date?"

I shook my head wiping tears that weren't there from eyes and smiled. "No it's just kinda weird to hear, 'Ferb's got a date.' in your own voice." I laughed and shook my head. "Never talk in third person, Ferb."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Actually, Phineas has a date not me."

My eyes widened, "With Isabella?"

Phineas nodded, "Yup, I've go Ferb to thank for that."

I suppressed a giggle when I heard Phineas talk in third person with Ferb's voice.

Ferb smiled and said, "No problem, Phineas."

"Did I hear Phineas' has a date?" Jeremy said walking in the door from work. He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled and kissed back nodding my head.

"Ack! Get a room!" I heard Phineas call.

I smiled and said. "I never heard Ferb so immature before."

"With you guys around, you'd better get used to it." He said covering his eyes.

Ferb took a sip of his cherry soda and rolled his eyes. "If you three don't mind, I have a _date _to prepare for." Ferb said walking away with a smug look on his face directed at Phineas.

"What?!" Phineas yelled. "You still got four hours left!"

Ferb responded with a chuckle as he got to the top of the stairs.

"Wait Ferb! I've gotta help you pick the _perfect _outfit out!" He called dashing after his brother.

Once they were gone I smiled and turned to Jeremy, "Finally, some time to ourselves." I leaned my head forward closing my eyes for a kiss when my phone ringing interrupted us. I groaned and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Yes?!" I snarled.

"Candace! Don't speak to your mother like that!" My mom scolded through the phone.

I sighed and apologized before I asked her why she was calling.

"I want to know if the boys are behaving themselves."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, mom they are little angels. Is there anything else?"

"Are you busy, sweetie?" She asked when she realized how much annoyance was probably in my voice.

"Well, Jeremy just got home from work-" I was cut short by my mom's laughter. "I get it! Well, I'll talk to you later then honey."

"Bye, mom…Alright…love you too." I sighed in relief before turning my attention back to my husband who was standing there with a smile on his face. "I'm ready.

"Good." He whispered before he pulled me in for a kiss. Well, at least he tried to. That was before we heard a loud bang from upstairs and several shouts. I groaned before stomping towards the steps and yelling "YOU TWO ARE SO BUSTED WHEN I GET UP THERE!" With that I climbed up the stairs mumbling under my breath.

Jeremy chuckled as he followed me up.

Phineas' POV

We each had a closest at Candace's house in case we ever stayed over like we were now. Right now Ferb was going through mine pulling out all of my shirts and pants mocking people who take forever just to find that one perfect outfit for their first date.

Ferb shook his head after a couple of moments. "No, no, no, no! There is nothing here for me to work with!" Ferb grumbled shaking his head as if he was in thought. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a loud sigh and said "I guess I'll just have to go in my birthday suit."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Not funny, Ferb."

He shook his head. "I am no comedian, I am being serious." He said sifting through the mess of clothes he had made.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pillow. As I am sure that many of you watch movies where girls hit each other with pillows and let out girlish squeals as the pillows explode into millions of feathers. Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble at this point in your life, but when you smack someone hard with your pillow it does not explode; it smacks the person upside the head making them fall. I am sorry, but I had to let you know before someone gets hurt in the future.

We learned the heard way because that is exactly what happened to me and Ferb, I smacked him with the pillow hoping for it to snow feathers a second later, but instead Ferb was flipped of the bed landing on the wood floor with a loud thud.

If me and Ferb hadn't been so engaged in our pillow fight, we would have heard Candace scream not a second after Ferb was flipped and we could have cleaned up before she barged into our room. Yup, we learned the hard way once again.

Candace threw the door open and me and Ferb froze not daring to move a muscle. She stared angrily at us for a few awkward moments before I took my pillow in my hand and decided to have the last hit. I turned to Ferb belted him across the face with the pillow. He was looking at Candace in our doorway so he was not expecting and he fell into the pile of clothes.

"Phineas. Ferb." Candace breathed threw clenched teeth.

Ferb let out a shaky laugh and quickly stood up.

Candace crossed her arms and let out a deep breath before she continued. "What was that loud bang?"

I looked over at Ferb and we both exchanged a look before I stated simply. "Ferb."

I heard Jeremy chuckle from behind Candace as he shook his head. Candace pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "I'm…I'm not even gonna ask." She said opening her eyes.

She then turned around and left walking down the stairs to start dinner. Jeremy followed still laughing.

Once they were gone I turned to Ferb, but to be met by a pillow being slammed into my face.

I stuck my bottom lip out ever so slightly and crossed my arms over my chest. "Really, Ferb, really?" He smiled before grabbing a button down shirt and pair of jeans to get changed.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the kitchen to help set the table.

Ferb's POV

Once dinner was finished and cleaned up, we sat in the living room and waited for Isabella to knock on the door. When we were waiting Phineas turned to me and said, "If you mess this up I will shave your head when you're sleeping tonight."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Phin, if you shave my head tonight then you'd only be hurting yourself because it's your hair you're shaving off."

He frowned at my logic and then said, "Fine, then I'll shave my head when you're sleeping."

I laughed and agreed, "Butt, if Vanessa calls and _you _mess up I'll put your hand in warm water when you're sleeping."

"Touché." He said crossing his arms.

I smiled patted Phineas' shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't hurt her, Phineas. You know that."

He nodded his head, "I was just messing with you."

A knock on the door interrupted our conversation. Our heads shot up and I stood up to answer the door. Phineas, Candace and Jeremy were right behind me.

I opened the door and gestured Isabella to come in. She nodded gratefully and walked inside.

She had a beautiful maroon colored dress on that ended a little below her legs. There were sparkles on the torso of her dress that glistened when the hall light shone on them. Her hair was down and it flowed down her back. A bow was neatly placed on the top of her head to complete her outfit. She was wearing make-up, like she always did.

She was beautiful, but she didn't faze me at all. I smiled and took her hand. I looked over at Phineas and kicked his shin when I saw the look he was giving Isabella. If he kept that look on his face, she would think that I was interested in her, which I wasn't.

He cleared his throat and walked over and gave me a hug. "Good luck, buddy." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled when I heard my brother's voice and nodded my head. They waved goodbye and before we left Candace crossed her arms and said, "Not to late now, okay?"

"Sure thing, Candace." I said walking over to the car that Jeremy had let me borrow for tonight. I opened the passenger door for Izzy and I walked around the car and took a seat in the front seat.

"I'm so excited, Phineas." She said once I started up the car.

I smiled and said, "As am I."

She gave me a confused look, "What?"

I tapped my fingers nervously on the wheel. "I said…as am…I?"

She frowned, "That sounds like something Ferb would say, not you Phineas."

Shoot. "I, uhh…Ferb was just giving me some pointers for tonight, you know?"

Isabella's frown disappeared and she smiled, "You know you don't have to get advice from _him _Phineas, just be yourself." She placed her hand on mine.

I let out a sigh of relief that she was no longer suspicious. Although, she probably thought I had sighed because I could 'be myself'. This was going to be a tough night.

"So," Candace said turning to me and Jeremy. "who wants to bet 10 bucks he'll screw things up?"

Jeremy smiled and shook her hand. "Totally."

"Guys," I whined. "don't talk like that. He'll be fine." I said. Half reassuring them, half reassuring myself.

"Let's just hope Vanessa doesn't call." Candace said looking over Jeremy with a smirk on her face.

Just as she said that Ferb's phone rang from the side table. I glared at Candace and she frowned. "Sorry, Phineas. I was just kidding."

I groaned and reached for the phone. I picked up the phone and said hello to whoever was on the other line.

"Hey Ferb?" I heard a familiar feminine voice from the other side.

"Hey Vanessa." I said back as I rolled my eyes. Of course she had to call just he left.

"Phineas told me that I could call you if I was in need of cheering up. Is it okay if we talk for a while?" She asked.

I didn't say anything for a while. "Ferb?" I heard Vanessa ask. Candace smacked me on the shoulder urging me to say something.

"Uhh, well, I'm actually kind of busy right now, but I guess I could tell him—I mean I guess I could tell myself to uhh, call you later." I said quickly hoping I didn't raise suspension.

"Oh. Okay, yeah I understand." I could sense sadness in her voice and I felt bad for rejecting her, but I didn't want to say the wrong thing to her. Ferb could go on this date with Izzy because he has known her his whole life and he's known me longer, so he'd know what I'd say to her. But, I wouldn't not even close.

"Goodbye." She whispered before hanging up.

I sighed and threw the phone onto the couch pillow and flopping next to it. "Who knew it could be this hard?!" I muttered to myself as I buried my head into my hands.

"Wait," Candace put her hands on her hips. "You told her you had to go?!" She said outraged.

"Was that wrong?" I asked softly picking my head up.

"Was that wrong? Of course it was! She's going to think that Ferb doesn't want to talk to her so he told her he had to go! What were you thinking?!"

I groaned loudly shook my head. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I was in a lot of pressure."

She sighed and most have felt bad because she sat down next to me and rubbed my back. "I'm sorry Phineas." I nodded my head and told her it was fine.

She shook her head, "Let's hope Ferb's got better luck."

Isabella's POV

I crossed my arms over chest and groaned slightly. It's been an hour and he still hasn't made any move. Even the cliché yawning move would make me happy right now.

I sighed and turned my head towards Phineas .His attention was fixed on Merida as she flashed through the woods racing on her horse, Angus.

I reached for popcorn and tossed a few pieces into my mouth. This went on for most of the movie, but something amazing happened towards the end. I felt a hand slowly approach mine. I looked down and saw Phineas' hand carefully placed on top of mine.

I looked up and saw him looking at me with a smile on his face. I smiled in return and rested my head on his shoulder until the movie ended.

I dreaded the movie's ending and sighed when the credits scrolled down the screen. I don't even remember the last half hour, but I don remember the feeling of resting my head on my true love's shoulder.

When we walked out it was rather windy. I rubbed my arms to keep warm. I was surprised when I felt a warm cloth drape over me. Phineas had taken off his jacket and placed it around me. I smiled and thank him. "It was nothing." Was his response.

He placed an arm around me as we walked towards the car. It started to drizzle before we reached the parking lot. I laughed as I felt the rain land on my head. Phineas was starting to continue walking to the car, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Absolutely nothing is wrong Phineas Flynn."

I took his hands in mine. He softly held them and rubbed his thumb along my hand. I sighed and rested my head on his chest. "I just…I just want to enjoy the rain with you."

I heard him laugh, "Of course, Izzy."

I smiled and looked up at Phineas. He was only taller by an inch, so it wasn't that hard to look right into his eyes. I closed mine and slowly moved my face closer to his. I felt the rain pelt a little harder on my face as I titled it upwards.

I was surprised to hear Phineas' voice. "No."

"What?" I asked confused. Was he refusing to kiss me? My true love refusing to kiss me would break my heart. I don't know if I can handle it.

"I'm not the one." He spoke softly closing his eyes titling his head downwards.

"What do you mean?" I asked tears already escaping my eyes. I quickly wiped them away hoping that my make-up would not get smudged.

"I cannot kiss you because I do not love you, nor do you love me." He said opening his eyes. The rain clung to his eyelashes and when he blinked they dripped away resembling the tears that were flowing down my face.

"No." I muttered. I shut my eyes tightly. Anger was boiling inside of me. This could not be happening. He said yes to our date and then just like that he just turns me down. Why would he do that to me? Why?

"Isabella please-" he started, but the sound of his voice just got me furious. I threw my open and screamed in his face. "I HATE YOU!" I broke down crying as I dashed away holding Phineas' jacket over my head to block most of the rain, leaving Phineas standing there with nothing as he called my name. But I wasn't turning back, not ever.

Ferb's POV

I groaned when Isabella took off running. Her words kind of stung, but I know she was speaking out of a broken heart and didn't mean any of it.

I groaned and rubbed my arms wishing I had grabbed a long sleeved button down. I took off running as fast as I could to catch up with Isabella. I ran past the cinema screaming her name. Whether she heard me or not, there was no answer.

Many people looked at me like I had ten heads or something. Others told me to shut up because it was 10:30 at night and people were sleeping.

I came across one women who stopped me and asked if everything was alright. I bent down and grabbed my knees with my hands as I regained my breath. When I stood up straightly I looked into her bright green eyes and saw concern and worry that she had for me.

I shook my head and managed to get out, "I am looking for a girl with long black hair she is wearing a red dress holding my jacket above her head. Did she come this way?" I said crossing my fingers for a 'yes'.

She nodded her head and turned around to point behind her. "She went down that alley."

I thanked her many times before I dashed to find Isabella.

I ran a block or two before I saw the alley. It was dark and I heard and saw nothing. I had a pretty good idea that she was no longer in her because I would have her sobs.

I turned into the alley and was almost at the end when I slipped and fell flat on my face sliding a few inches before I stopped. I groaned and clutched my face.

God, I thought to myself, why am I such an idiot?! I wiped the dirt and blood of my cheek before I pushed myself off the ground and out of the puddle. I had to find her fast because soon it would get pitch black and the only lights lighting up the area would be the porch lights and they weren't very helpful. He had to go. He had to go now.

**This is how I'm going to end it, yup, Ferb falling on his butt.**

**I was going to write all the way until they get home, but that's a while away and it's 3:20 in the morning; I would like to get some sleep. ;D **

**Wow. 12 pages on Word and 4, 278 words not including Author notes. Big chapter. xDDDDD**


	5. The Aftermath

**Okay, so I tried to fit this in before I have my hockey game at 6:00. I just came home from the mall and I got my Halloween costume. I'm going to be Perry the Platypus (again, yes, I know) for the school dance because you can't have anything over the top and for trick-or-treating, I had my dad make me a Ferb head that looks just like him and I have a beige button-down with purple jeans. It's pretty epic. **

**((The responses to the reviews are at the end. ;D))**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**_Isabella's POV_**

I heard Phineas calling my name, but I didn't stop. He had made me so angry; I just couldn't take it anymore. Once I calm down, I'll find a bus-stop and take a bus home, I don't need him to drive me.

I just turned out of a dark alley and was on a street that I felt much safer to be on when my right heel broke. "Come on!" I said as felt tears just coming out more and more, not a sign of stopping soon.

I leaned my back against a brick wall and slowly feel until I was sitting on the ground and the rain pouring around me. I moved over a bit so that I was underneath a torn over hang on the abandoned building I was leaning against. I was still cold, but I was getting wet.

I wrapped Phineas coat around my shoulders and wiped my eyes. I looked at my fist and saw my running mascara smeared on them. I groaned and wiped underneath my eyes so it was not smeared down my cheeks.

I felt kind of bad that I had taken Phineas' coat, but he should feel bad that he just broke my heart in half. Speaking of the devil, right as I finished that thought I heard him calling my name and then he appeared from the alley. He smiled when he saw me, but I frowned and turned my head the other way so I didn't look at him.

He ran over and kneeled beside me, "Thank goodness." He breathed. I noticed his cheek scraped a bit and I couldn't help, but feel that it was my fault. Even though I felt bad, I still kept a frown on my face and narrowed eyes at him.

"I don't care what you want, Phineas Flynn. Just leave me alone, I'll get a bus ride home." I tried to sound strong, but even I could hear the tears in my voice.

He laughed and I looked at him crazily. "I'm glad you think this is so funny because I sure don't."

He shook his head before taking my hand in his. I wanted to pull my hand away from him, but I couldn't; something was making us stay connected I couldn't pull it away.

"Izzy, it's me." He said. I didn't move or say a word and waited for him to continue because was he kidding I know who he is. "Ferb." He whispered.

"Wha?" I said. He couldn't be. He's Phineas, what is he talking about, I thought. He doesn't have a rectangular head, he's shorter and for Pete's sake he doesn't have green hair!

"Ferb." He repeated and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Him say 'as am I' instead of 'me too', calling me 'love'. This wasn't Phineas, this was Ferb and somehow they switched bodies.

I jumped to my feet and growled down at him, "Why you do that!? You know I like Phineas and then you go and make it seem like he doesn't love me! Do you know how much that hurt?" I exclaimed waving my arms frantically through the air.

"I know, I know." He said standing up beside me, but I had no choice. "_You're _the one who asked me out." He pointed out.

"Well, only 'cause you were flirting with Vanessa." I retorted back.

"I was comforting her because her boyfriend was cheating on her." Ferb said trying to take my hand again.

I shoed him away and plopped back down on the ground crossing my arms, "Whatever, but I'm not going home with _you._ I'm still mad."

I heard him groan right before I was lifted off my feet. He scooped me up bridal style and started back towards the parking lot.

"Hey!" I said with a smile, I couldn't help showing.

He looked down at me, "I had to get you hoe somehow. Don't need you getting a cold from this rain."

I rolled my eyes before I looked at him again. "I'm sorry, Ferb. I overreacted."

He shook his head and said, "No, I think me and Phineas should be the ones apologizing. We should have told you."

"Yeah, then we wouldn't be in this mess." I said wiping the small amount of blood from the scrap on his cheek. "And you owe me a new pair of heels."

He laughed right as the cinema started coming back into sight. "Sure, why don't you just borrow my red ones. I only use them when I hit the clubs anyway."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, "You don't have heels, Ferb." I said simply.

He shrugged his shoulders, "How do you know."

"Okay." I scoffed.

Right after I said that a woman walked up to us and said, "I'm glad you found her." She said.

"Thank you ma'am." Ferb said before walking over towards the car.

I looked over at him, and he knew I was staring said, "I asked if she saw you go by."

I nodded my head as he placed me down to open the door for me. I sat in the seat and buckled up. Ferb walked towards the other side and came in and put the heat on before he found the exit to the movie theatre.

"A man that asks for directions," I smiled, "I like it." I said in joking manner.

He rolled his eyes playfully, "Don't get used to it because me and Phineas are going to find a way out of this mess."

My blood boiled when I heard Phineas' name. "He is in a heap of trouble when we get home."

* * *

_**Phineas' POV**_

"They're an hour late!" I said looking out the window waiting for them to come home.

"Yeah," Candace said, "He screwed up." She said walking over to the window to wait besides me.

"He couldn't do worse than your phone call, Phin." Jeremy said making Candace laugh.

"He's right, Phineas." She said between laughs. "He's gonna be ticked when he gets home."

"Hey look, here he is now." Jeremy said looking through the window.

I joined him and saw Isabella walk out of the car in a huff with the angriest expression on her face I have ever seen.

"Uh oh." Jeremy muttered before handing Candace a ten dollar bill. She took with a smile on her face before opening the door to greet Izzy.

When Isabella got to the front door Candace looked worried, "What happened, Is?" She asked putting an arm around her to bring her in. Isabella narrowed her eyes at me with a scowl on her face.

"Phineas Flynn." She said pushing Candace's arm off her shoulder and stomping towards me. "Why would you do that?"

She figured it out, darn-it, I thought. I looked over her shoulder to Ferb who was walking through the door. "Help me." I mouthed. But he shook his head in reply and said, "Oh no, now it's _your _turn."

I gulped when I think I actually saw real flames in her eyes before she quickly turned her head to Candace, "May I?" She said picking up a pillow.

"Of course." Candace smiled.

"What?!" I said outraged.

Isabella took the pillow and smacked me over the head over and over again until Ferb interrupted her. "Wow, wait a second, don't do it too hard, this is _my body _we're talking about."

She threw the pillow down on the couch and then looked back up at me. Instead of anger, I now saw hurt in her eyes. I sighed before I took her hands and said, "I'm sorry, Isabella, I really am. I should have thought of the consequences before we did this. I do love you, though, that wasn't a lie,"

She smiled before she wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly. She drew herself back and leaned into me crashing her lips on mine.

She pulled away and said, "This has been the best day ever."

I nodded my head and was about to go in for another kiss when I heard my voice say, "Hey, Phin, did Vanessa call?"

My eyes widened and I stuttered, "W-well, uhhhh…maybe…"

He groaned before taking his phone out and pressing one of his speed-dials. He waited a second before he hung it up and put it back in his pocket. "What did you say to her?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"I think it's better not to answer that so uhh…yeah…" I said uneasily.

He groaned before he pointed a finger at me, "If we can't turn ourselves back tonight then tomorrow you're going over to her and apologizing for what you said to her because it's really me!"

"Hehe…actually, I was thinking about you know, tricking Buford and 'Jeet tomorrow. I've an awesome plan and then right after school we'll find a solution, switch back and then you can go to her and explain what happened. Simple as that."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "Fine, but then we're not doing anything else until we switch back. You promise?"

He nodded his head, "I promise."

* * *

_**Ferb POV**_

"Okay," I said. "So you're going to be waiting over here and I'll be by the door keeping an eye out for Buford and Baljeet." It was lunch time the next day and we were putting Phineas' plan into action.

"Bingo." Phineas said taking Isabella's hand to guide her over to the corner of the lunch room by our table.

That's when I saw the two frenemies walking side by side down the hallway with their lunch bags in hand. When they were about two feet away from the doorway I signaled Isabella and Phineas.

They nodded their heads before Isabella grabbed Phineas by the shoulders and brought him in for a kiss. Usually, I'm not immature, but I couldn't help when I turned my head the other way so I didn't have to watch myself kiss Isabella.

I saw Buford and Baljeet walk over to our table, so lost in conversation they didn't even realize that 'I' was kissing Isabella. But when they did, Baljeet's mouth hit the floor and Buford dropped his lunch to the ground.

Buford walked right over and grabbed Phineas by the shoulders and shaking him, "You moron! Why would you do that do your own brother?"

I could see Isabella trying to contain her giggles, but stopped when the attention was on her. "And you," Baljeet said, "You're cheating on Phineas, your true love since forever!"

"Ha, like I care. He doesn't even compare to Ferb." She said dreamily. I have to say, she was an excellent actress.

Buford was shocked, "Isabella," he said walking over to her, "I know your hormones rage when you see Ferb, but you have to get a hold of your self!" His voice got louder and louder with each word.

"And Ferb, what would Phineas say if he saw you two…together?" Baljeet shuttered when he said 'together'.

Phineas shrugged his shoulders, "Do I need his approval?"

They were silent.

"Are the zombies here?" Buford asked.

Isabella replied in confusion, "No…?"

"Then why has the apocalypse come?!" Buford said grabbing at his hair.

I decided this was enough and we got our laugh, so I came out of my hiding spot and snuck up behind them. "Because that's Phineas and I'm Ferb."

Buford looked back at me in disbelief right after Baljeet screeched in fright. "You high?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, Phineas and I switched bodies."

It took them a second for it to make sense and when it did Buford punched me in the arm and Baljeet laughed nervously, "So Isabella wasn't really kissing you, she was kissing Phineas?"

I nodded my head.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Baljeet said sitting down in his seat. We all followed and started to eat our lunch as we discussed different ways to switch back.

* * *

_**Vanessa's POV**_

I walked half-dead into the cafeteria. I was late to school, but luckily just in time for lunch. I didn't want to get out of bed this morning; I wanted to stay all day. After Ferb said he was busy I shut my phone off so no one could bother me before I hid underneath the blankets away form the rest of the world.

Of course, I didn't tell my dad what happened. I mean Johnny's a jerk and all, but I don't think he deserved to be zapped to a different dimension with that laser on his bike helmet.

I was disappointed when Ferb said he couldn't talk, I mean I always thought he had a little crush on me and every single day he would come see me at my table and ask how my day was going, so could be more important than just talking to me who was cheated on by her boyfriend with her best friend?

I sat myself at a different table, not daring to go back to be surrounded by Lacy and Johnny and their hugs and kisses. I wasn't hungry, so I flipped open my phone to check it. I saw many missed calls, but there was only one that caught my eye. Ferb Fletcher.

I smiled before I stood up, he called back; he cared, he cared a lot. I needed someone to talk to and I couldn't wait, so I made my way over to his table, but I stopped in my path and almost dropped my phone when I saw Ferb kissing Isabella.

What were they doing? Isabella just asked Phineas on a date, not Ferb. Ferb didn't like Isabella, Phineas did. Didn't he?

I felt tears brimming my eyes, maybe he was so busy yesterday because he was with Isabella. He couldn't talk because he was seeing a movie with Isabella.

I broke down as I ran to the girls' locker room and locked myself in the stall. I went to my contacts and scrolled down to 'N'.

I waited for him to pick up, "Hey, Norm, can you pick me up?" I said once I heard him say, 'Hey, sis!"

"Just don't tell Dad." I warned him before we hung up. I walked out and over to the mirror to fix my make-up.

I thought Ferb was different, I thought, but I guess he's just another Johnny.

* * *

**Good going Ferb, that's the second girl you made cry in two days, and I thought you were a gentleman…**

**Guest- It's Ferb, but it's still Phineas in a way.**

**TugLover98- I love that too, it's fun to write. XD**

**Frodo the Second- Thank you. **

**GryffindorSpark- I'm finishing it, don't worry lol**

**JJF- thanks**

**WordNerb93- Exactly. And sorry I know I've been slow on updates, but my laptop broke and I have to use the family computer and I don't have a lot of time to go on it. I'm hoping for a lap top for Christmas. **

**Phinbellafan2298- Yes, yes they do.**

**PFTones3482- He's Ferb. Of course he can. Lol**

**gravity5 – I'll reread it and check, I was rushing to get that chapter up, sorry. Just wait for the drama in the next chapter ;D**

**IzzytheGreat14- I will.**

**writer-person2 –Thank you.**

**GryffindorSpark- Thanks**

**artist13-I'm glad you enjoyed it and thank you.**

**chibinekogirl101-Thanks**

**EpiclyNiftyx- You're kidding about that uhh munchkin right…**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys =) I love reading them, they make me soooo happy. I'm sorry I have slow on updates, but my laptop broke and I am forced to use the family computer that I share with 7 other people in my family so please be patient, thanks. I am trying to get a laptop for Christmas, but we'll see. **

**R&R**


End file.
